


Egoista

by LaraDAmore



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Introspection, Lime, M/M, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDAmore/pseuds/LaraDAmore
Summary: "Mi giro e rigiro nel letto, incapace di assopirmi. È tardi ormai e temo che, di questo passo, il sonno mi sfugga per la notte intera.Perché non smetto di pensare. Perché non smetto di pensarti."





	

**_M_** i giro e rigiro nel letto, incapace di assopirmi. È tardi ormai e temo che, di questo passo, il sonno mi sfugga per la notte intera.

Perché non smetto di pensare. Perché non smetto di pensarti.

Insaziabile, vago nel tuo ricordo e lo rivivo all'infinito, dipingendo in me ogni tuo colore con la stessa urgenza che ho di respirare. Inseguo l'azzurro nei tuoi occhi, travolgente e intenso, dentro al quale ho lasciato il mio fragile passato per rinascere nel nuovo me stesso. Accarezzo l'argento dei tuoi capelli col pensiero, senza che debba trovare una scusa per vestire le mie dita della loro suadente morbidezza. E infine cerco le tue labbra di pesca e ammiro la nascita del tuo sorriso scanzonato, il sole che sa scaldare il mio petto di un amore, prima di te unicamente immaginato.

Il mio primo amore. Questo sei per me, Victor.

Non te l'ho mai detto, almeno non a parole. Non ne ho sentito il bisogno. Tu sai scavare nel mio animo e cogliere ogni mia emozione, anche quelle meno nobili che almeno in principio, avrei voluto occultarti per paura di perderti.

Ben presto, però, ho scoperto che amare una persona è desiderarla nel complesso. Me l'hai insegnato tu, avendo cura delle mie debolezze, grattando oltre la superficie liscia del mio animo per portarle alla luce. Per renderle la mia grandezza, giorno dopo giorno.

Sì, Victor. Ciò che sono diventato lo devo te, al tuo incorruttibile affetto. Alla forza del nostro legame.

Con te al mio fianco ho ricostruito la mia carriera, realizzando vittorie artistiche e morali che prima di conoscerti non ho osato nemmeno sognare e che tuttora mi lasciano incredulo. Spesso mi domando se la mia rivincita nella vita valga la totale dedizione della tua, se basto io a compensare tutto quello che hai lasciato indietro per seguirmi. Nel mio egoismo disperato, io spero tanto di sì.

A volte, nel tuo sguardo trapela un velo di malinconia, un attimo appena, dopodiché la sua ombra grigia si dissolve e la mia preoccupazione, con essa. Ma poi, la coscienza mi costringe a farci i conti in queste occasioni di silenzio. Come adesso, scatenando un turbine di battiti che agitano il mio petto.

So di essere io la colpa del tuo grigio. So anche che dovrei lasciarti andare, adesso che sono in grado di camminare con fierezza nel mio cammino.

Dovrei, sussurro in una lacrima. Gli angoli degli occhi bruciano per la mia sofferenza quando d'improvviso, il bianco mi avvolge. È la luce rassicurante delle tue mani, contro questa fredda oscurità. Scivolano sui miei fianchi, facendosi strada sotto la camicia del mio pigiama per donarmi il loro tepore.

Sei qui, mi avvisi, giocherellando con le dita sulla mia pelle. Mi sei accanto. Sempre.

Con un mugugno mi costringi a voltarmi dal tuo lato e appoggi la fronte contro la mia. Poi sollevi le palpebre, quel tanto che permette a un tuo sguardo premuroso di calmarmi all'istante. Mi scuso in un bisbiglio imbarazzato per averti svegliato e tu mi rassicuri subito di non essere poi così stanco, soffiandomi un bacio sulle labbra.

Hai la voce arrochita dal sonno, di una sensualità tale che mi scatena un lungo brivido per la spina dorsale. Mi abbracci credendo che tremassi per il fresco della sera ed io approfitto volentieri del malinteso, per accoccolarmi sul tuo largo petto e godermi la melodia del tuo battito regolare.

«Sì, Yuuri. Tu mi rendi felice.»

Lo affermi mentre mi accarezzi una guancia, rispondendo a una domanda che non ti ho ancora svelato. Per lo stupore mi mancano le parole, ma la mia faccia dev'essere davvero buffa, adesso, perché esplodi in un'allegra risata e mi stringi ancora di più.

«Il tuo cuore me lo sta chiedendo da un po'. E grida troppo forte, per poterlo ignorare.»

Trattengo il fiato e mi tuffo sulle tue labbra, avido di baci, serenità e conforto; ti mordo malizioso il collo, succhiando la zona stuzzicata fino a lasciare con prepotenza il colore della mia stupida gelosia.

Rosso. Come il fuoco che mi divampa dentro, spietato e incontrollabile. Il senso di colpa mi spinge a imprigionarti il volto tra le mani e incantato dalla delicatezza dei tuoi lineamenti, sfioro le piccole fossette attorno agli occhi e ti sussurro che ti amo.  
  
 

Ti amo, Victor. Ti amo. Accetta, se puoi, questa pretesa di averti tutto per me. Accettala e troverò il coraggio di perdonarmi.  
  
 

Non ho la forza di confessartela, ma non c'è altro messaggero più chiaro del mio bisogno di piangere mentre mi rimproveri della mia insonnia e mi ordini di chiudere gli occhi, con un sorriso che anticipa quel che hai intenzione di farmi.

Mi elargisci tenerezza con la bocca, strappando da ogni centimetro del mio corpo la mia vulnerabilità.

Chiudi gli occhi, mi ripeti, prima di scivolare sinuoso sotto le lenzuola. Ed io, imperdonabile egoista, mi approprio di tutti i tuoi colori, ancora una volta.


End file.
